You Found Me
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky accompany Michelle to an orphanage for community service. There they fall in love with Maya Parker, an eight-year-old who's gone through a lot. What happens when she gets involved in the crazy Tanner household?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I've recently become re-obsessed (if that's even a word) with Full House and I've grown up watching it. John Stamos, in my opinion is a total hottie (even though he's like 47). So I got this idea for a Full House fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Come on Uncle Jesse! We need to head to the orphanage. Right now," nine-year-old Michelle Tanner called. Her Uncle Jesse came down the steps, as his wife and Michelle's Aunt Becky appeared beside Michelle near the door.

"Michelle, no offense but you're turning into a mini version of your father," Uncle Jesse said. "Look, there's twenty minutes until we have to be there. How long's the drive?"

"Twenty-five," Michelle replied.

"Okay, let's move," Uncle Jesse said after a minute.

They ran out the door, fleeing to the car. Michelle plopped herself down in the back, her aunt and uncle climbing in the front, and Nicky and Alex in the very back. Michelle was chosen to take part in a community service opportunity at her school. She chose to volunteer at an orphanage and help take care of little children who've gone through struggles in their lives. Her Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky offered to help her and supervise.

"You boys better be good at Aunt Ida's," Aunt Becky said, while driving.

"We will, Mama," Nicky said.

"But will Aunt Ida be good to them?" Michelle mused quietly.

Uncle Jesse smiled, hearing that and reached his hand back. Michelle smiled and high-fived him.

They arrived at Aunt Ida's condo ten minutes later. After dropping the twins off and saying goodbye, the trio headed off on the road.

"Thank you guys again for coming with me," Michelle said.

"Hey it's no problem," Uncle Jesse said. "If there's a little orphan kid that needs help, we'll give it to them."

Michelle smiled.

"Did your school give you any information on some kids?" Aunt Becky asked.

"Well, they did give me one," Michelle said. She pulled out a manila folder from her backpack and opened it. "Maya Parker. She's eight, a year younger than me," her eyes widened. "It says her father is an alcoholic."

Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky looked shocked. They expected anything but this.

"Anything else?" Aunt Becky asked again.

Michelle read closer. "She has several bruises on her body." She looked up at her aunt and uncle. "Do you think he hits her?"

The couple looked at each other, but that was all Michelle needed for a yes. She frowned. "How could he do something like that?"

Uncle Jesse sighed. "Munchkin, sometimes you do things you don't even realize. Especially when you're an alcoholic and you forget what other people are feeling."

Michelle sat back and thought about that for a minute. Soon they arrived at the orphanage.

"Thank you again for donating your time," Mrs. Cole led the trio down the hall. "The children really love visitors, but they don't get them often."

"I'm happy to help," Michelle said honestly.

Mrs. Cole smiled and stopped at a blue door. "Well, here we are."

She opened the door and little kids from 2-10 were running around everywhere. Some were playing hand-games on their beds, some jump-roped and some passed a ball around.

Michelle took her time and went around to everyone. They all quickly bonded with her and enjoyed her company. Jesse was proud of his little munchkin as well as Becky.

As Michelle went to play with a five-year-old boy, she spotted a little girl sitting on a bed at the end. Her knees were up under her chin and her hair was tied back. Michelle recognized her as Maya from the picture in the file. She walked over and sat on the bed next to her. Maya jumped at another weight on her bed, her head looking up.

"Hi, my name is Michelle," Michelle said gently.

"M-Maya," Maya stuttered feebly.

"Mrs. Cole told me a lot about you," Michelle said. "I'm here to be your friend."

She didn't reply. Michelle expected that. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "Neither is my aunt or uncle."

She pointed to where Jesse and Becky were playing with some toddlers. "They're really nice," she added. "Except my uncle loves his hair too much but you'll get used to it."

Maya giggled, which made Michelle smile. She was hoping that'd work.

Jesse and Becky saw them and excused themselves from the toddlers. They came over.

"Hey Michelle," Becky said. She looked at Maya. "This must be Maya."

Maya nodded, looking down at her feet, painfully shy again.

"It's nice to meet you Maya," Jesse said.

Maya stared at him. She leaned over and whispered in Michelle's ear. Michelle smiled after Maya pulled away.

"She wants to know if you're in the band Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets," Michelle said.

Jesse smiled and Becky shook her head with a smile.

"Yes I am."

Maya whispered in Michelle's ear again.

"She likes your music."

"Thank you."

As time went on, with Maya whispering what she wanted to say in Michelle's ear, the trio formed a special close bond with her. They loved her and thought she was the cutest thing. When they were just beginning to end, an idea sparked in Michelle's head. She shared a look with her aunt and uncle and, as if reading her mind, they thought the same thing. They nodded their agreement. The Katsopolis family was adding another member.

* * *

Three days later, after a meeting with Mrs. Cole and some discussion with the rest of the family, Jesse, Becky and Michelle came back to the orphanage to pick up Maya.

"Thanks again for taking her. Just remember, she's a little sensitive to people touching her," Mrs. Cole said. "Unfortunately last night, her father came and tried to collect her."

"What happened?" Becky asked concerned.

"She was beaten with a frying pan," Mrs. Cole said as she loaded the suitcase into the back of Jesse's car.

Jesse's eyes widened. "A frying pan?" Mrs. Cole nodded. "It was sad. She's gotten so used to it. But she still cries herself to sleep. Well, the phone is ringing. I must be going. Thanks again," she shook Jesse and Becky's hands.

They got in the car with Maya in the back.

"Hey Maya. Remember us?" Michelle asked. Maya nodded slowly.

Michelle bit her lip as she looked at her. This little girl suffered really badly.

Jesse pulled into the driveway. "Fair warning Maya, we live in a very big house." he unlocked the back and grabbed the suitcase.

"Don't worry," Michelle assured her as she helped her out. "They're all very nice and welcoming."

Maya looked up at Michelle. Her big brown eyes told her thank you.

Michelle smiled and offered her her hand. She took it slowly and they followed Becky and Jesse into the house.

Author's Note: What do y'all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jesse and Becky led the two girls into the house. Maya lifted her head up and looked around. The house was definitely more bigger on the inside then the out. It could really fit as many people as possible.

Suddenly a tall man with short brown hair appeared in the room. "Oh, you're back," he said, not in the hostile way that her parents always used on her.

"Oh Maya, this is Danny Tanner," Becky explained. "He's the owner of this house and Michelle's dad."

Danny smiled and knelt down to Maya's level. "Pleased to meet you. Welcome to the family."

Maya whispered something in Michelle's ear.

"She says thank you," Michelle looked at Danny.

Danny smiled kindly. "You're welcome."

"Uncle Jesse, can I show Maya her room, please?" Michelle asked her uncle.

Jesse nodded. "Go right ahead."

Michelle smiled and led the little girl up the stairs as her aunt and uncle started telling Danny about the little girl.

Michelle took Maya up two flight of stairs. Before she climbed up the attic, she showed Maya her room.

"This is my room," Michelle said. "If you need any help or anything, you can always find me in there. If I'm not, I'm just downstairs. My sister, Stephanie lives here too."

Maya followed Michelle up another flight of stairs and through a door.

"This is your apartment," Michelle told her. "Your parents spend most of their time downstairs but it's perfect if you need time alone. That's the bathroom," Michelle pointed to a door near the stairs. "Oh, and you have two twin three-year-old little brothers, Nicky and Alex."

"Your room is right through here," Michelle led Maya to a door adjacent to the king-sized bed. She opened it to reveal the most beautiful bedroom Maya had ever seen. "Please make yourself at home," Michelle said with a smile.

Maya looked at her, her eyes saying "leave please, I wanna be alone." Michelle nodded her understanding.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

She walked downstairs and arrived at the kitchen. Jesse, Becky and Danny were at the counter talking.

"How is she?" Jesse asked his niece.

"She's good," Michelle said. "She wants to be alone."

"So, she's not coming down for dinner?" Danny asked.

Michelle shrugged. "I guess not."

* * *

That night Danny made chicken casserole. He called Maya down for dinner. She didn't come. Jesse decided to go up and check on her.

He walked up the stairs to the attic, hearing whimpering, and cries. The lights were on, but she was asleep. Jesse grew concerned. Was she afraid of the dark? Afraid someone would come into her room to beat her in the middle of the night.

She was tossing and turning. Sweat dripped down her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained. Jesse sat on the edge of her bed. She kept on tossing, so he took her hand.

She shot up out of bed, panting. She looked up at Jesse and flung her arms around him. Jesse held onto her tight and patted her back.

"I'm here, Maya. It's alright," Jesse whispered, stroking her hair.

Jesse talked with Danny and they agreed to let Michelle stay in the attic to make Maya more comfortable. Michelle climbed onto her spare cot with her blankets and pillow. Maya was sitting at the piano, playing the keys a little.

"You're great at playing," Michelle said.

Maya stared at her blankly. Then she smiled.

"Thank you."

Michelle smiled. Now if she could only speak like that to everyone else.

"Alright, time for bed little munchkins," Jesse said as he entered the attic.

Maya nodded and stood up from the bench. She went over to Michelle and gave her a hug. Michelle smiled and hugged her back.

"She seems to be attached to you," Jesse commented as Maya left to her room.

"She is," Michelle said. "I think she just needs a little time before she's able to trust again."

Jesse stared at her. "You some sort of therapist or something?"

Michelle laughed. She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Uncle Jesse."

Jesse smiled and kissed her head. "Night Munchkin. And thank you. You're a good cousin to Maya."

Michelle smiled. She got under the covers of her cot and soon fell asleep.

Author's Note: So I think this is a sucky second chapter. But I hope you like it.


End file.
